saofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Last Light - Arc 1
Arc 1 of Sword Art Online: Last Light. Prologue November 10th, 2022 “Yamato! Left side!” “I see it.” I dash to the right, then sharply turn in left, ducking under the swipe the high leveled knight threw at me, easily breaking into its guard and grabbing hold of my katana, swiping outwards quickly and cleanly, giving him no time to react as he shattered into multicolored shards. I spin my blade in my hand once before sheathing it cleanly in its scabbard. “Hah!” Takeo, aka Majora, laughed as he walked up to me. “Nice one!” “Nothing to it.” I say. “He was slow. His movements were easy to read.” “Underestimating your opponent isn’t wise, Yamato.” Sakura said, stepping up to me. “I wasn’t underestimating.” I told her. “It was a simple fact that I was stronger.” “Well hopefully you’ll be able to face a real challenge soon.” She smiled. “I know how you love facing bigger and tougher opponents.” “I’m starting to think nothing’s too tough for you.” Takeo commented. “Honestly, since we’ve started you haven’t even been touched.” “Well it’s only been three days.” I say. “Besides, I want to get this over with quick.” “Yeah…” Takeo sat on the grass. “I still can’t believe the Game Master did that… trapping us in here like that.” “It’s human nature.” I say. “When you’re so close to power like that it’s only natural that you’d pursue it… he created a world where he was God. How could anyone resist?” “Over 200 people have died already, though.” Sakura said. “Doesn’t he care?” “If he cared we wouldn’t be in this situation.” I say, voicing the truth. “The only thing we can do is play his little game.” “What’re we going to do when we get out?” Takeo asked. “I’ll tell you what I’m going to do.” I say. “I’m going to find Akihiko and make sure he dies before he even hits the ground. He’s going to pay for this…” “Yamato.” Sakura puts her hand on my shoulder, bringing me back to my senses. “Right…” I say. “Sorry…” “Anyway…” Takeo said, standing up and dusting off any blades of grass from his pants. “It’s getting late. We should probably head back, huh?” “Right.” I agree. “Let’s get back.” It had only been three days since this death game began and I had already progressed fairly well, with Takeo and Sakura tailing just behind me. I had been training constantly since the start of all this. I was constantly taking on enemies way above my level, admittedly almost getting myself killed only days in, but making phenomenal progress out of it. Since it was getting late, however, we all decide to head back to Master Kirei’s place, a cozy little house in the middle of practically nowhere on the 1st floor. This was our life now… at least until we beat this game together. No matter how long it took... and no matter what would stand in our way. Category:Ishimura Elite Category:Story Category:Last Light Arcs